


Purgatory Diner

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Reader works in a small town in the south and stumbles over a new diner in her lunch break. She falls for the owner/chef. (Smut in the last chapter).
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter I

„Look at that,“ you thought to yourself as you walked down the street, „a new diner.“

It was your lunch break and from time to time, you headed out to get some take-out or actually sit down in a small restaurant, just to see something else than your office and your co-workers. And to be honest, you were fed up with the pasta salad or chicken sandwiches you brought from home.

The diner had an odd name, but the windows were sparkling and what you could see through them looked clean and cozy.

A small bell rang when you pushed the door of the 'Purgatory' open. The smell of spices and fried food hit you hard and made your stomach growl with hunger.

The seven tables around the room were already taken, so you walked to the bar and climbed onto one of the high stools. Instead of handing you a menu, the waitress pointed at the blackboard over pass-through.

„The owner, who happens to also be the cook, likes to experiment in the kitchen with whatever he finds on the markets in the early morning,“ the blond woman laughed, patting her apron for a notepad and pen.

* * *

„Sounds great to me. I just take whatever he would recommend. And a lemonade, please.“ After you had ordered, you scanned the tables and were surprised when nothing on their plates looked like typical diner food.

A large glass, filled with lemons, herbs, ice cubes and sparkling water was placed in front of you. „Here, darling. Our homemade rosemary-lime lemonade. Let me know, if you need something else. The food will be ready in a few minutes. By the way, my name is Darlene,“ your waitress gave you a broad smile that actually reached her eyes.

„Thank you. I'm (Y/N),“ you answered, your smile matching hers. It was nice, to see someone enjoying work and not just unwind a routine with one of those scary fake grins on their face.

For that thing alone, you would come back soon.

Your drink was fantastic and you relished the unfamiliar taste of sweet lemonade infused with the fresh herbs.

Before you could voice your ardor, the bell at the pass-through rang and your eyes were captured by the man in the kitchen. Blue eyes, short dark blond (or was it a light brown?) hair, a matching beard and the broadest shoulders you'd ever seen.

He caught you staring and shot you a wink, before he said something to Darlene. With a nod, the waitress took something from a lower shelf, before picking up the order and carrying it over to you.

„Benny suggested, you might want to wear this,“ she stated, handing you a paper bib, „because the gambas are practically swimming in Cajun sauce and it would be a shame to ruin your pretty white blouse.“

With a thankful nod, you took the bib and gave the cook, whose name you filed for later, a small smile.

The food was excellent. You couldn't remember to ever have eaten something that tasty. The gambas were perfect and the sauce heavenly. You used all the bread on the side to catch even the tiniest drop on your plate.

With a sigh, you finally sat back, putting the bib and your napkin on the embarrassing clean plate and took the last mouthful of your lemonade.

„Please tell Benny that he should reserve a place for me for the next two decades, because I am so coming back,“ you said, as you handed Darlene some cash. „This was just great and probably ruined me for any other restaurant or deli in this town.“

„He'll love to hear that,“ she grinned, waving at you as you left to get back to work.

From this day, you were a denizen in 'Purgatory'. The mornings at the marketing company you worked for, were way more tolerable since you knew you would be provided with wonderful food and flavorful cold drinks in your lunch break.

One week after your first visit, you were greeted with a tiny sign, sitting on the bar, that had your name on it, along with silverware, a linen napkin and a small chocolate treat.

At your questioning stare, Darlene just shrugged her shoulders and pointed with her thumb at the empty pass-through. „It was Benny's idea.“

You saw the tall and handsome man every work day, but you never really spoke to him. You shared some smiles and winks, sometimes a short 'hello' or you yelled some praises for the meal in his direction, but you never had a full conversation.

Apparently, the minimal interaction was enough for your subconsciousness, to sneak him into your dreams. After a month, you dreamed about Benny almost every night and the dreams got hotter with every smile he gave you.

One Tuesday, Darlene, who was by now way more than a waitress and much closer to a friend, caught you blushing as you stared at Benny's hands fiddling with some saffron straws to give the plate the final touch.

„Oh, darling. You got it bad, hm?“ she gave you a knowing smirk, just increasing the heat in your cheeks with the comment.

„What?“ you blinked, tearing your eyes away from the chef. „Me? No! What are you even talking about?“ You almost fell over your own feet, when you slid from the stool.

„Yeah...I see,“ Darlene laughed. When you looked back at the door, you saw her talking to Benny, pointing at your empty place a few times. The last thing you heard, was a low growl and you felt blue eyes burning a hole in your back, before the door closed behind you.

That afternoon, you got an urgent message from two friends and you had to fake an illness to get away from work for two days, without having to answer too many questions.

Your 'other life' demanded your attention, so you packed a small duffel and headed north on your old motor bike. Nobody in the town, you were living in for almost two years now, knew that you were not only a salesperson, but also a hunter.

When you hit the last round birthday, you decided you wanted to have some kind of a steady life. No more sleeping in crappy motels every night, not having a home and always being on the road to hunt down the next creature.

You left the bunker, found a nice little flat in a small town in Louisiana, applied for a job in your current marketing company and only put on your fighting clothes, when your help was dearly needed.

You made it back within the two days and entered 'Purgatory' on your lunch break on Friday.

„(Y/N)!“ Darlene left her place behind the bar, to hug you. „I was beginning to worry about you. You didn't answer any of my facebook messages and I don't have your phone number.“ Holding you on arms length, she looked you up and down, before she whispered, „Benny went borderline crazy, when you didn't show up without telling us you'd be away.“

The blond woman ushered you to your usual place and disappeared into the kitchen. Seconds later, Benny put his head through the pass-through, glaring at you.

At your shy grin and waving, his lips slowly turned up and his shiny white teeth got visible in a relieved smile.

„About time, sug,“ Benny growled, ducking back into the kitchen.

Instead of the dish of the day, Darlene carried a small cake to you, decorated with sugary flowers and a few candles.

„Happy Birthday, darling!“ she yelled, causing all the heads in the diner to turn to you.

„How did you know?“ you asked, taken aback. Not even your co-workers knew that today was indeed your birthday.

„Hello? Facebook?“ Darlene grinned, making you smack your head internally. How could you forget, you never hid it on social media. Maybe because you only had a couple of friends online and most of them were from your hunting life.

„Benny was really excited to bake you a birthday cake,“ the waitress' voice was low as she leaned over to you.

Looking down at your plate, you tried to hide the happy smile and the blush that slowly heated your face.

„You better try it, before he smashes the kitchen,“ Darlene chuckled, handing you a fork.

Needless to say, the cake was the best you ever had. It had grated carrots in it and you could make out most of the different spices. Some reminded you of Christmas, but because there was nutmeg and ground cloves instead of vanilla, the cinnamon just completed the taste perfectly.

With closed eyes, you almost moaned, when the ginger infused icing hit your taste buds. Now you knew, why people used the term 'food-porn'.

After devouring most of the fantastic cake, you left your stool, walked around the bar and pushed the door to the kitchen open.

Benny stared at you in shock, clearly not expecting you to enter his sanctum. Without a word, you walked up to him and put your hands on his shoulders. The flexing muscles under your hands made your belly flutter, as you pushed yourself up, to plant a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

„Thank you,“ you whispered. „Thank you for the cake. For doing something for my birthday. And for caring about my wellbeing.“

Turning his head, so he could look into your eyes, he exhaled, his breath fanning over your face. „Anytime, sug.“ Benny's blue eyes were fixed on your (E/C) ones for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, he stepped back from you, rubbing his neck with one hand. „Uhm...I...I should probably...“ he stammered.

„...go back to work,“ you finished his sentence, your feet already carrying you towards the door, your brain screaming for you to run. You've never been good with crushes and those few moments were forcing your head into overdrive.

On your way out, you bumped into Darlene, who cursed, managed to catch her tray and then laughed out loud after a quick look into your face. „I should probably call the bomb squad, because I have the feeling, this place could blow up any moment.“

Without an reply, you grabbed your purse and were out on the street a moment later, your whole body shaking at the thought of the way Benny looked at you.

You were a mess for the rest of the workday and decided to go home early.

Back at your flat, you read through the few birthday messages you got from your friends and finally decided to call Charlie. If there was one person on this world you could talk about your wild running feelings with, it was the kind red head.

„I was already wondering if you weren't some kind of android,“ Charlie laughed, after you finished your rambling speech.

„But what am I gonna do?“ you sounded despaired. „Maybe, I should just move. Another city...or better, another state.“

„Oh no! You are not doing any of that, Missy!“ your friend chided you. „You keep your cute little ass exactly where you are. And you will go back to that place. And talk to him. I don't care if you have to chain him to the refrigerator in his diner, but you will figure this out!“

The thought of a chained up Benny made you give a strangled sound and heat pool in your nether regions.

„Wow! You showed a lot more self control, when you fist met the Winchesters,“ Charlie teased you. „You really have the hots for this man.“

„Fuck the Winchesters,“ you grumbled, earning another laugh from your best friend.

„I so would...if I were straight.“

„You know what I mean,“ you chuckled as your other phone rang.

„Speak of the devil,“ you groaned, reading the caller's name. „I have to go, Charlie. Dean is calling. And I bet, it's not to wish me a happy birthday.“

Of course, you were right. At least, Sam had the decency to shout a 'happy birthday' from somewhere close to Dean, but you found yourself searching for your hunting gear minutes later.

You sent a quick facebook note to Darlene, so she wouldn't worry, and hopefully tell Benny about your absence.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hunt, you stumble into the diner late at night and you are not in your best state.  
> Warnings: swearing, some secrets will be exposed and it gets a tiny bit heated.

„Fuck the Winchesters!“, was your only thought, when you walked down the road and into town four nights later.

It was raining heavily, your hair stuck to your head, your boots were filled with mud and your clothes looked like you just returned from the grave.

You didn't care. Since your bike died on you 15 miles away from home, you stalked through the down-pouring rain like the terminator. You were completely on autopilot and only woke up, when a bell rang as you pushed open the door to 'Purgatory'.

The light inside was already dimmed and Darlene was probably long gone. It was almost midnight and you needed a hot shower and some sleep, but your feet seemed to have their own will and carried you over to your usual stool at the bar, where you took a seat and stared down on your chipped black nail polish.

Suddenly, a bottle of beer and a glass with something that looked like whiskey was placed in front of you.

Looking up, you stared into blue eyes for a while, until your brain caught up. „Benny,“ you sighed, feeling like a ton of weight was just taken from your shoulders.

„I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here...I didn't plan to come here...not at this time...not like this,“ you gestured helplessly down your drenched form.

At his unmoving stare, you attempted to slide off your chair, murmuring „I should go. Sorry.“

A big hand caught your wrist.

„Stay,“ was all Benny said, but it was everything you needed and wanted to hear right now.

He came around the bar with another bottle in his hand and sat down beside you, leaving enough space between the two of you, that he could watch you comfortably.

„Wanna talk about it?“ his voice was low and put no pressure in the question.

Silently, you shook your head, reaching out to take the bottle, but winced at the movement.

Benny's nostrils flared and he growled. „You are hurt.“

„Just a scratch and already patched up. It will soon be just another scar,“ you said in a flat tone, all guards down. You were sitting there in your hunting gear, looking completely different from your usual professional self that wore pencil skirts and white blouses, so why not give up the facade completely for now.

„What was it?“ another short question from the tall man.

Your head shot up, staring at him in surprise. He didn't ask who, but what. Like he new.

Searching his eyes for something and realizing he wasn't even a tiny bit taken aback by your looks and behavior, you let out a dry laugh.

„Ghosts,“ you simply said. „About twenty of them,“ you added after Benny cocked his head with a frown.

„I thought you were smarter, (Y/N).“ It was one of the rare times, the blue eyed man used your fist name instead of calling you 'sug' or 'darling'.

When you just blinked and didn't say anything, he went on. „Going alone on a hunt is never a good idea, no matter how great you are.“

„I wasn't,“ you shook your head emphatically. „I barely do hunts these days and I was supposed to be the back-up for the Win...uhm, for two friends.“ you almost spat out the last word, after preventing yourself from giving away names.

Without asking another question, Benny got up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, his upper half leaned through the pass-through, throwing something your way.

You caught it, due to your well trained reflexes and looked down at the sweater in your hands.

„You are shivering, sug. Drink your whiskey, change and I'll be back with something to eat in a few minutes. And then, we will talk,“ Benny ordered you, before turning back and busying himself with some pots and pans.

You didn't like to be ordered around at all, that's why you ended up walking down the street on your own, but the chef's face showed nothing but concern, so your inner bitch didn't even raise her head.

Deciding, that Benny's sweater was for sure more comfortable than your drenched and muddy clothes and probably big enough for you to wear it as a dress, you went to the bathroom and peeled your dripping leather jacket, your soaked shirt and the sticky black jeans from your body. Drying yourself as best as possible with paper towels, you finally pulled the gray sweater over your head and turned to the mirrors.

Raccoon eyes stared back at you. Shit. You really looked like you've been dragged through hell. Another wet paper towel was used to clean your face and you found a scrunchy in your discarded pants.

When you went back to your seat, you already felt a lot better. The wet and dirty clothes were left in a pile on the floor next to your stool and slowly sipped your whiskey, enjoying the warmth that spread through your body.

Five minutes later, Benny was back with a steaming bowl. „Bouillabaisse.“

Taking the spoon, you carefully tasted the unknown dish. It was like an explosion in your mouth. Saffron, vegetables and wonderful fresh seafood hit your taste buds and let you moan around the spoon.

The way you shoveled down the food was far from ladylike, but Benny seemed to enjoy your enthusiasm.

When the shells of some mussels were all that was left in the bowl, the handsome chef put a hand on your shoulder and turned you to him.

„I see, you liked the food. Now tell me about the hunt,“ he demanded, pushing the empty dish down the bar.

Downing your beer and waving the empty bottle at him, he leaned over the bar to fetch you a fresh one, his eyes not leaving you for a second. The only way to avoid an answer was to leave and probably never come back.

You decided to spill the beans, because you couldn't imagine to go on with your daytime job without this diner...without Benny.

„When they called me, they thought there was a haunted house. A whole ghost family.“ You took a sip of your beer.

„We didn't know, there was practically a graveyard in the basement. One of the former owners took abandoned children 'under his wings' and used them as study objects. I have never seen so many vengeful spirits of children,“ you admitted, trying to shake the scary thoughts off.

„We got separated. Trapped in different floors. I only entered the house when I heard my friends scream.“ By now, your voice was aloof, like what you told Benny was something that happened to another person and not you.

„I was stupid enough to end up in the cellar. I saw them all. I knew I had to fight them, but it's always so hard to raise your hand against a child, ghost or not. One of them stole the knife from my ankle and gave my left side a cut. If it wouldn't have been for Sa...for my fellow hunters, I might have given up,“ you shivered at the thought.

Benny brought down one of his big paws down to rub your shoulder, helping you to go on.

„I emptied a whole bag of salt in the pit, I dugged. They were all there. All in the same grave. When I finally burned their bones, the kids actually looked relieved, before they vanished.“ You did your best to stop the sob that was already moving up your throat.

„It's never easy when it comes to the victims, sug. You did your best.“ Benny praised you.

„But apparently, my best was not good enough. As soon, as I was back on the ground floor, De...my friend started yelling at me. Because I didn't stay outside, but threw myself into the fight. He was really upset and bossy and kinda mean,“ you confessed, thinking back at shoving the older Winchester against his precious car, calling him an asshole.

„And how did you end up walking instead of riding your bike?“ Benny asked, the right corner of his mouth moving upwards.

„I knew, she was not in her best shape anymore, but I refused to take a lift with them. My pride got the better of me. It wasn't smart, but it was fucking satisfactory.“ Lifting your chin, you glared at your friend, daring him to say anything against your stupid decision.

„Sometimes, satisfaction is worth a walk in the rain,“ he smiled, raising his bottle in a toast.

When you raised your own beer to meet him for a silent cheers, his next words made you gape.

„Especially, when you can piss off a Dean Winchester.“

You coughed, spitting some of the beer at the bar. „How...“ you started a question, only to be interrupted by the broad man.

„How do I know Dean Winchester? Well, that's kind of a long story. To cut it short...I once owned him my life. But we parted.“ Benny looked you right into the eyes. „Have you never suspected I might me anything but a normal person?“

His tone was weary, as if he was afraid of your answer.

Looking Benny up and down, you searched for something that would ring the alarm bells in your head. He was nothing but friendly, giving you a big smile, that showed his white teeth...teeth that suddenly seemed to look a lot sharper.

„Vampire,“ you whispered, while considering to scoot back from him, his blue eyes pleading you to not be scared.

„Vampirate...as Dean liked to call me,“ Benny laughed dryly.

When you didn't try to run or stake him, he looked at you in earnest. „I used to be a pirate and a vampire. I ended up in purgatory. Dean helped me escape. Since then, I only ever drank from 'a can', if you like to call me drowning blood bags as such.“

„Do you want do drain me?“ was the first thing that popped out of your mouth.

„No!“ the former vampirate shook his head. „I like you. And I'm more concerned about your well being than the wish to taste your blood.“

Your mind was doing overtime, trying to understand what you just heard. You were a hunter and used to only face vampires with a machete in your hand, but you knew, you couldn't decapitate Benny, not even if he would jump at you this very moment.

„Okay, I guess,“ you shrugged your shoulders. „At least, I don't have to find excuses when I have to leave town. It's always better when someone knows where I'm heading.“

„So, you still will come back here? Even after you know I'm not human?“ Benny was surprised.

„Sure. You're the best cook in this town and still more human than most of the people around,“ a smile was tugging on the corner of your mouth. „Can't give up the most likable man just because of some fangs.“

A jaw breaking yawn suddenly came over you. After you were warm again and well fed, you felt the exhaustion from the hunt and your forced march.

„I'll walk you home,“ Benny stated as he got up and cleaned the bar. „It's late enough that you can walk around in my shirt. There will hardly be anyone out on the streets. Just let me find an umbrella and I'm ready to go.“

Jamming your bare feet into the still wet boots was not pleasant, but the thought of a hot shower and your bed made it tolerable.

It was still raining when Benny locked the door of the diner. The umbrella was big enough to give both of your shelter if you walked really close. After five minutes, you began to shiver again. The night was chilly and due to your tiredness, it felt even colder.

„Come here, sug,“ Benny murmured, lifting his arm in an offering. Without hesitation, you snuggled into his side and sighed pleased when he wrapped his strong arm around your shoulders.

At your door, it took your some time to find your keys in the chaos that was your bag.

You finally held it up with a triumphant grin.

„I already feared, I had to sleep on the doormat,“ you joked. Looking up at Benny, you found his blue eyes fixed on your face, a soft smile on his lips.

„Thank you. For everything. You have no idea how much you helped me tonight,“ before you could loose your nerve, you put your hands on his shoulders, raised yourself to your tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss on his mouth. When he didn't respond, you blushed, spun around and tried to get the key into the lock with shaking hands.

Just when the door finally opened, Benny put his hand on your shoulder, turning your to him. A moment later, he held your firmly in his arms and met your lips in a passionate kiss.

You didn't spare a single thought at him being a vampire, your brain was too busy with registering the softness of his lips, the way his beard felt against your skin and how his tongue began to caress your lower lip.

Granting Benny access, you moaned as his tongue slowly invaded your mouth, touching yours playfully and finally moving with it in a sensual dance.

Minutes later, you broke away, panting, not only because of your lack of oxygen, but because of the arousal that let your heart rate explode.

„Can't wait to see you tomorrow,“ Benny whispered, giving you a last peck, before gently shoving you through your door.

You watched him leaving with a whistle through the small window beside your door. As you stepped into your bathroom, you saw your reflection in the mirror, wearing a dreamy smile and looking back at you with sparkling eyes.

The next day was Wednesday and so you had to drag your beaten body out of bed and into work. It was hot outside, but you had to wear black pants and a long sleeved dark blouse to cover your bruises. You were smiling every time, you recalled the kiss from last night and couldn't wait for your lunch break.

The time, you stood in front of 'Purgatory', your mood had changed from happy to anxious. What if Benny already regretted kissing you? What if he didn't really have an romantic interest in you? What if...you called yourself stupid and pushed the door open with more force than you had intended, making the bell ring furiously.

Darlene came to hug you and looked at you questioningly, when you winced at her touch.

„Just hurt myself by falling over my own feet,“ you explained with a crooked grin. You didn't know if she knew about Benny's true form, so you didn't want to scare her with a hunting story.

As usual, you ordered the dish of the day and whatever lemonade they had and sat down at the bar.

When your food was ready, Benny didn't ring the bell at the pass-through. Instead, the door to the kitchen opened and the chef himself carried the plate over, put it down in front of you and then leaned over the bar to give you a quick kiss. „I was afraid, you wouldn't come back, darling,“ Benny whispered.

„As if I could resist your cooking...or you,“ you responded with a wink.

The loud noise of a plate flying into flinders made you both turn your heads. Darlene was standing in the middle of the small diner, the broken pieces of the dish around her feet, her eyes big as saucers as she stared at you.

„I had a stroke,“ she mumbled, her eyes still fixed on you, as Benny rushed to her side to make sure she was unharmed.

Sitting her down on a stool next to you, he went to get the dustpan and clean up the mess.

„(Y/N), tell me do I suffer from hallucinations or did Benny just kiss you?“ Darlene asked, a grin slowly spreading over her cute face.

„Uhm...“ you blushed, not really knowing how to explain the sudden change of events. „Yeah, we did.“

With a squeal, Darlene threw her arms around you, almost choking you in her happy outburst.

„I almost gave up on you! But I'm so happy for you. We have to go for a drink and then you will tell me everything,“ she jumped from her seat and went back to work, leaving you grinning at Benny, who just shook his head in amusement.

„Will I see you later, sug?“ Benny asked, when it was time for you to leave.

„After work, I will go home and change and come here for dinner and a kiss or two,“ you blew him a kiss and practically danced out of the diner.

After work, you bee-lined home, jumped into the shower, changed into a light summer dress, covering the worst bruises with some concealer, twisting you wet hair into a bun and jamming your feet into some flip flops. Fifteen minutes later, you entered the diner, being greeted with the sight of a nervous Darlene talking to Benny in hushed voices.

As you neared, you heard the former vampirate say, “Of course you can go. Family is more important than serving food. Don't worry. You'll be back when your Dad is better. Now go.”

With a teary smile, Darlene took off her apron, grabbed her purse and was gone.

“What was that about?” you asked, raising your face to get a kiss from Benny. His lips lingered a bit too long to call it a peck and you were already looking forward to get more of him once the diner would close.

“Darlene's father was in a car accident. He's now in the hospital and I just told her to take a few days off and go see him. He's not in a critical state, but I know she will feel better after seeing it with her own eyes,” Benny explained, looking around the crammed restaurant.

Without a word, you took the apron, Darlene left at the bar, tied it behind your back, took out the pen and notepad out of the pocket and started taking orders.

“You know, you don't have to do that,” Benny said as you handed him the note, but he looked relieved.

“Just go back to the kitchen and do your magic. I'll be fine.”

Hours went by and finally, the last guest was gone. You turned the sign at the door to 'closed', threw the apron on a chair and walked straight into the kitchen.

“Food!” you demanded, you hunger overtaking and killing any politeness.

Benny handed you a bowl of pasta and a fork and you immediately began to shovel the heavenly dish into your mouth.

“Oh my god! This is fantastic,” you mouthed around a mouthful of the fruity tomato sauce.

“I love to see you eating, (Y/N). The way you roll your eyes and enjoy every bite...it's arousing,” Benny confessed, watching you with hungry eyes.

Putting the bowl down, you practically threw yourself at the tall vampire. Catching you with ease, he devoured you with his kiss, plundering your mouth and pressing you as close to him as possible.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you clung to the hot man like a koala to a tree, scraping your nails lightly through his short hair.

With a growl, Benny grabbed your ass and ground you against the growing hardness in his pants, making you moan in the process.

“Fuck,” you hissed, grinding harder against him, “just lock the damn door and get me out of this dress.”

“Eager, aren't we, my little hunter,” Benny grinned, but setting you down and rushing to the front door. Hardly twenty seconds later, he was back in the kitchen and hoisted you up on the clean countertop, his hands already searching for the zipper of your dress.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this Benny fic. And as promised it’s pure smut.  
> Warnings: Smut, smut and smut

While his hands roamed over your back, you took the chance to nuzzle your face into his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

When his search got a bit desperate, you chuckled. „Try the side,“ you laughed against his neck.

„Couldn't have that in the beginning, huh?“ Benny growled, finally finding the zipper and practically ripping it down.

„Thought you were better at...ooh,“ your sassy comment was interrupted by his big hand finding your breast under the material of the dress. Arching your back, you pressed your upper body into his touch, hoping for more.

„You were going to say something, sug?“ Benny grinned, leaning away from you, so he could watch your face.

„No. Nope. I was just...fuck!“ Again, you were interrupted in a wonderful way. Benny had taken your nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and tugging at it. It felt like a thunderbolt running through you and setting your neither regions on fire.

Not wanting to wait anymore, your wriggled your shoulders until the top of your dress pooled around your waist and your breast were finally free.

„Hmmm...what a pleasant sight,“ Benny hummed, watching your naked chest like you were a delicacy. „Let's see if I can make you swear again.“

With that, he leaned forward and sucked your right nipple between his lips, while rolling the other one between his fingers.

As he flicked his tongue over the hardened bud, he twisted the one in his hand.

„Shit!“ you practically yelled, your head falling back from the sensation. You were sure, your panties were already drenched and was just playing with your nipples. The brief thought of what was about to come made your toes curl.

With a 'pop', the Vampirate let go of your nipple and kissed his way up to your neck, licking over your pulse and sucking on a point right under the hairline close to your spine.

Your eyes closed and you let out a deep moan, while pulling the tall man closer until you could dig your fingers into his waist.

„Benny,“ you whispered, as you fisted your hands in his shirt and tugged.

Understanding your intention, the vampire let go of you long enough, to hastily get rid of his shirt. As soon as he flung it over his shoulder, his mouth was on yours again, kissing you with hunger.

One arm wound around your waist, lifting you just enough to push your dress over your hips and to the ground.

A loud growl escaped his throat. „I can smell how much you like this, (Y/N).“

The long months of abstinence (the encounters with your vibrating little friend didn't count) made you eager, so you grabbed Benny's hand and guided it between your parted legs and rested in on your soaked panties.

„Make me like it more,“ you said in a low voice, looking him straight in the oh-so-blue eyes.

Licking his lips, Benny kept his eyes on yours as he rubbed a finger over your still covered folds, increasing the pressure every time he brushed over your clit.

You eyelids began to drop and your breathing became audible. One big hand was placed between your shoulder blades to keep you upright, the other one ripped through the thin cotton, leaving you completely bare.

„Look at me, darlin',“ Benny murmured, forcing you to hold his gaze. „I want to see your face when I make you come on my fingers.“

His words were as arousing as the movements of his hand between your folds and you heard yourself gasp as he inserted one thick finger into your waiting heat.

A second one quickly followed, carefully stretching you and going deeper with every pump.

With already shaking hands, you tried to reach for his pants, but another growl stopped you. „No, (Y/N). If you touch me now, I will come in seconds and I don't want to miss a second of this.“

„Benny,“ you whined, feeling the heat and pressure building in your core, knowing your orgasm was just around the corner.

„That's right, sug. Enjoy it and let me take care of you,“ the vampire crooned, his fingers now moving faster and faster in and out of you, his thumb pressing down on your clit.

You felt yourself clamp down around him and a wave of pleasure was washing over you, making you moan. It took all of your strength to keep your eyes open and fixed on his blue orbs.

Suddenly, the angle changed a bit and Benny was brushing right against that spot inside you.

A new pressure built up inside you, not only extending your orgasm but bringing a new edge to it.

„I...fuck...no...can't…,“ you gasped, feeling your abdominal quiver. You knew the signs, even if this has only happened to you a few times and never at the first night.

„Fuuuck!“ you screamed, suddenly falling forwards, your head hitting Benny's shoulder as the built up energy released and your brain stopped working completely.

The first thing you noticed, was the hand on your back, moving in soothing circles. The second thing, your slow brain registered, was the wetness between your legs.

With a sigh, you turned your head and lifted it from your lover's shoulder, looking at him with clouded eyes.

„Damn...“ you whispered, half amazed and half embarrassed.

Benny watched you with big eyes as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

„Sorry,“ you murmured, trying to sit up and get some space between the two of you. „I...this...I didn't expect you to...sorry.“

Pulling you back against his bare chest, Benny kissed along your shoulder. „I really hope you are not apologizing for what just happened. You are ruining my proud moment,“ he laughed.

With a sigh, you relaxed into him. „But I made a mess of your kitchen,“ you said in a small voice.

„It's stainless steel. Don't worry sug. The sight of you, the noises you made and the feeling of you squirting all over my hand...wow! I heard of it, but I never ever made a woman actually do it.“

The vampirate's voice was full of amazement, soothing you.

Looking down, you saw a puddle of clear liquid between your legs and feet, but your eyes were quickly detracted by the hard bulge in Benny's pants.

„Well, I think it's time to take care of you,“ you said with a smirk, reaching out to let your fingers ghost over the strained jeans.

„Let's get upstairs. I would prefer to continue on a bed and not bend you over the counter.“

When you tried to get to stand on your own feet, you knees buckled. Benny was quick to pick you up bridal style and carried you through the door at the back of the kitchen and up the stairs to his flat.

„Don't want you to fall and hit your head. That would ruin the fun I have in mind for us,“ the vampire laughed, kissing you briefly.

Upstairs, he kept carrying you through a small hall and into his bedroom, where he laid you down on a big bed, making sure you were comfortable with your head on a pillow.

When the strong man opened the button and fly of his pants, you rose your head not wanting to miss a second of the nice view.

Light blue boxers accompanied his jeans to the floor and you could finally admire his naked form. Broad shoulders, followed by a broad chest, a flat but not ripped stomach and a very impressing erection between strong legs.

You felt your mouth water and got up on your hands and knees, crawling toward the foot of the bed, where Benny was standing.

„What are you going to...oooooh,“ you cut his question off, by grabbing his cock with one hand and immediately lowering your head to lick along his shaft.

Before you could take him between your lips, Benny grabbed you by your shoulders and gently pushed you back on the bed.

„I won't last if you do that. And I want you...no, I need you.“ The vampire's voice was hoarse and thick with lust as he slowly crawled over you. „You ready, (Y/N)?“

Instead of answering, you pulled him down on you and wrapped your legs around his hips, moving around until you could feel his hard cock between you folds.

With a last look at you, Benny entered you in a slow, but steady movement until he filled you completely.

„Yes!“ you breathed out, finally having him deep inside you. He was well endowed, but due to his former 'preparations', he fitted without any comfortableness.

When you met his gaze, he was staring down at you, his face twisted as if he was trying hard to hold back.

„Move!“ you demanded and so he did. At first, he was slow and gentle, but it wasn't what you wanted. You first orgasm was great, but you wanted him desperately and could already fell the tension in your stomach.

„Benny...more,“ you pleaded. „I won't break. Please don't hold back. I need you.“

„But you are already injured from your hunt,“ he argued half heartedly.

„No. I know what I can take. So would you please fucking mov...aaaah!“

Benny had withdrawn almost completely and now plunged back, making you scream in joy.

His force and speed became inhuman and you were sure, you saw his fangs when he pulled you left leg higher to get even deeper.

Every time, he pushed his hard length balls deep into you, you moaned and screamed, enjoying the way his cock stroked your insides. But it wasn't enough to make you come in time and Benny knew it.

„Damn, sug, I'm so close. Help me making you cum,“ he pressed out through gritted teeth.

One of your hands cupped his face, giving him a reassuring smile, while the other one flew down between your legs, feeling his hardness vanishing in your soft heat, before circling your clit in fast movements.

Within seconds, your pussy began to pulse and you let your hand fall from his face to his shoulder, needing something to hold onto.

With a deep growl, Benny came, his hips stuttering a few times until he buried himself as deep as possible into you. Feeling his cock twitching inside you and feeling his cum, you pressed your fingers down hard one last time.

Your legs squeezed him tight as you found your second release, your body flushed and your face twisted in pure bliss.

This time, you kept conscious enough to admire the happiness on your lover's face and feel him turning you to your side, so he wouldn't crush you beneath him.

With closed eyes, Benny panted, pulling you into his chest with shaking arms. You cradled his head in your hands and kissed him gently.

„What do you think about an hour or two of sleep?“ you asked, already reaching for the blanket.

„As long as you stay with me, (Y/N).“

You woke up as sunlight hit your face through a gap in the curtains. Feeling a finger drawing things on your back, you rose your head grudgingly from the pillow, only to be met with sparkling blue eyes.

„Good morning, darlin',“ Benny's deep voice greeted you.

„Hmmm...I could get used to it,“ you smiled up at your lover.

„I hope you will, because I never liked waking up more than with you curled into my side,“ Benny confessed. „You can stay in bed a few more minutes or shower if you like to. There are fresh towels in the cabinet under the sink along with a fresh toothbrush. I will go downstairs, clean up, bring up your dress and prepare some breakfast for you. Can't let you go to work without some bacon and eggs.“

Blinking rapidly, you stared at the handsome man next to you. „Wow! It's like the sex cast a talking spell on you,“ you laughed, earning a shy grin and a light blush.

„I just didn't know what to say for so long. But you know my secret and you are still here...“ Benny tried to explain.

„Hey,“ you said softly, reaching up to caress his face, „no need to explain. I just like it. And I think I will ask for a few days off to help you with the diner until Darlene is back…that is, if you want to have me around all day,“ you added hastily.

„I would love to. But then you better pick up some clothes from home, because I don't think your panties will survive around me very long.“


End file.
